


Things Are Never What They Seem

by Miss__Sarcastic



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Trigger warning for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sarcastic/pseuds/Miss__Sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under an unbreakable spell, thanks to The Lord of Chaos, Fletcher believes that she is in love with Kaldur-who used to be Aqualad. She is no longer on the side of the angels and will do anything to keep her love alive and happy. Even fight against her long time friends and everything and everyone that stands for good. </p><p>**Trigger warning for suicide** </p><p>KaldurxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna keep saying this until my tongue bleeds. Trigger Warning for suicide. I also can't decide if I want to continue this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s note and disclaimer: I got this idea while sitting on the toilet. That’s where I get all my good ideas. And I've been having lots of feels for Kaldur lately. I usually swoon over Roy or Conner. I just want to get this out other. If it doesn’t pick up, which I’m guessing it won’t, I’ll probably take it down. Or just let it sit and get covered with dust. I do not own Young Justice.  
> I should probably mention that this takes place during the second season. And trigger warning for suicide.

Chapter One (?)

“Are you positive that you can save her?” Kaldur asked demandingly.   
Klarion scoffed as he ran his hand across the back of Tinkle. He rolled his eyes, “Saving her life will be like taking candy from a baby.”  
Kaldur closed the gap between them, glaring death upon the Lord of Chaos. “Then do it.”  
“Not without causing some extra chaos.” Klarion let Tinkle slip from his arms and sauntered around the girl who lay on the table. He gave Kaldur’s friend the once over. She was beautiful, even a demon like him could see that, with long dark hair, and a fairy tale complexion. Klarion knew how powerful the girl was, given the fights that they’ve had in the past. Although this time, Kaldur was fighting alongside the Dark Side.   
“What more chaos can you bring?” The former hero asked.   
“So glad you asked.” Klarion’s sheepish grin made Kaldur’s stomach turn. The demon noticed his new found comrade’s quick glance towards his friend dying on the table. “I can save your friend, as long as she remains by your side.”  
“Fletcher is a hero. She always has been.” Kaldur defended, “The only reason I am asking you to save her is because she is the only one that tried to save Tula.”  
Klarion rolled his eyes at the mention of Kaldur’s dead crush. “I can give her memories. Memories of always loving you. A love so strong that will make her stay by your side until the die one of you dies.”   
“Her powers are too strong.”  
The demon cocked an eyebrow, noting that Kaldur didn’t resist to the idea of his friend loving him. “But her weakness is magic, especially my magic.”   
“I see.” Kaldur understood everything at that point. Fletcher’s only weakness was magic. He remembered after the first time she got hit, she was down for days after. “Will this hurt her, in any way?”  
“It won’t hurt her, but it will hurt her team mates.” Klarion smiled, “When they see that she is devoted to you as she is to them, they’ll stop at nothing to get her back. But your hold on her will be too strong. Even I won’t even break it once you enact it.”  
“I have to enact it, why?”  
“Because I said so.” Klarion waved his hands over Fletcher’s unconscious body making it glow for a second and then turned to Kaldur whose perplexed expression almost made him laugh out loud. “Also if I kissed her, which is gross, then she would fall in love with me and that’s someone else that I don’t need worshipping the ground I walk on.”   
“You want me…to kiss her?” Kaldur almost shouted.  
“That’s my deal, Fish Lad. Kiss her, she lives and loves you. And she fights on our side.” Klarion clapped his hands, calling Tinkle back to sleep in his arms. “I’d do it quickly though. Your friend doesn’t have much time.”  
Klarion disappeared into a swirling hole with laughter echoing throughout the room. He left Kaldur towering over Fletcher’s body; he cringed at the site of her paling skin, the fever breaking across her forehead, the tremble in her body when a chill ran up her spine. He knew he shouldn’t trust the Lord of Chaos with his plan, but Kaldur couldn’t let his friend die.   
He lifted her upper body off the hard table, cradling her head close to his armor chest. Fletcher’s eyes cracked open, revealing blue—pained—eyes under her long eyelashes.   
“Kaldur…” Fletcher’s voice cracked as she struggled to breathe.  
“Everything will be alright, Fletcher. Just close your eyes.” Kaldur commanded quietly, smiling down at her warmly with a tender gleam in his brown eyes. Fletcher obliged him, falling behind a curtain of black. The former hero placed his hands on either side of her face and lowered himself until their lips met.  
A wave of energy rippled from Fletcher’s body and a jolt of electricity traveled through the both of them. Fletcher’s injuries and fever disappeared, her eyes popped open. She took a minute to gather her thoughts and surroundings before her eyes locked with Kaldur’s.   
“Kaldur.” Widely smiling, Fletcher wrapped her arms around his neck. Out of happiness that his friend was going to live, Kaldur imitated her action, but around the small of her back.   
“I’m relieved. I thought I was going to lose you.” Kaldur admitted quietly.   
“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Fletcher teased.   
Kaldur pushed Fletcher back, his hands resting on her shoulders. When she glanced up at him he saw the flecks of hope in her face. She wore the same expression when she was Roy’s girlfriend. Crap, Roy. He had forgotten that she and Roy had a nasty break up. On the surface it looked like the falling out didn’t bother Fletcher, but the anger showed in her work outs and beating up the bad guys. Her attitude only got worse when she found out that he married Jade a few months after their break up. She was so angry her plants in her apartment simultaneously combusted. Batman was forced to put her on the inactive roster until she had calmed down.  
“Tell me. What do you remember?” Kaldur questioned softy.  
Fletcher swung her legs over the table, facing him, and chewed on her lower chip as she thought. “I remember…getting in a fight with the League. I got hit with one of Zatana’s spells. It’s still a little fuzzy.”   
“How do you feel about Roy?”  
Fletcher was about to reply, but then shut her mouth; pressing her lips together. She shook her head, “I don’t feel anything for him and why should I? I’m with you.”  
“How long have we been together?”  
“You forgot?” Fletcher smirked, she was teasing him.   
“Humor me. I just want to make sure that you do not have a head injury.” Kaldur smiled halfheartedly at his new beloved. He was thankful that the Lord of Chaos left her personality in one piece. He liked her honestly and sarcastic wit. She was a lot like Roy in that matter, but a bit more emotional when she was pushed.   
She sighed, pretending to be annoyed with his request. “We’ve been together for a year and half.” Fletcher knew that there was a follow up question, she read his mind before he could ask it. “That was after I left The League. They purposely hid the fact that my father was a bad guy.”  
Kaldur was shocked, “You read my mind?”  
“Sorry, I won’t do it again. I just really hate playing twenty questions.” Fletcher cringed, “Are you mad?”  
“No, not at all.” He stepped back and held his hand out for her to take. “Are you hungry? You should probably eat something.”  
Just mentioning the activity of eating made her stomach growl. She avoided his gaze, but Kaldur watched as her face slowly turn red. He chuckled at her twisted expression of embarrassment. Kaldur needed to admit to himself, that Fletcher was a little bit cute when she wasn’t stoic. Or resting her face, as she put it.   
“Come with me, we’ll find you something to eat.” For her safety, he didn’t want to leave her side. Kaldur knew that if she went walking around his father’s ship without him, she would get attack and that could end with everyone getting killed. What he needed to do was to speak with his father and the rest of the crew before turning her loose in the ship.   
Fletcher took his hand, slid off the table and as soon as she took her first step her legs caved. Kaldur went down with her, grabbing her shoulders to hold her still. He should have known this was going to happen. It takes a person a while to adept to the deep and dark sea. Being close to death probably didn’t help her much either. Kaldur, however, saw this as an opportunity.   
“Perhaps you should eat in my room. It’ll be quieter and you can rest afterwards.” Kaldur helped her to her feet, but they didn’t want to stiffen when she needed to walk.   
He hooked his arms under Fletcher’s legs and held her tight against him as he carried her. When the door opened his team of villains stood waiting. All of them wore the same shocked expression when their boss’s son came out carrying a good guy like a princess.   
Kaldur shut them down with an intense death glare and a cold tone, “We will talk about this later. Meet me on the deck. Also can one of you grab her some food, a lot of it”   
His team didn’t say a word as they sauntered by. Fletcher didn’t even turn her head to see their mouths hanging open. 

~ ~ ~

“This should be fine for now.” Kaldur said as Fletcher used her telekinesis to open his door. “I’ll see about finding you a room.”  
“Or we could just share.” Fletcher said winking, he knew she didn’t mean it. If she wasn’t, Kaldur was going to pretend that she was.   
He sat her down on his bed and leaned against the wall across from her. “I wouldn’t leave my room either, not until after I speak with my father. Our crew is new and not familiar with your face. They might attack you, thinking that you’re a hero to put an end to our operation.”  
“Let them try.” Fletcher held a ball of fire in her hand, a murderous gleam in her dark eyes.   
Kaldur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fletcher please. For my sake, don’t kill anyone and stay in here until I return. Someone will be here with food for you soon.   
He began to walk to the door, but Fletcher stopped him. She had levitated herself to grab him by the wrist. “Kaldur, is everything alright?”  
“Are you reading my mind again?”  
“No. I don’t have to be a telepath to know that something is bothering you.” She raised herself to at eye level and caressed both of his cheeks. He didn’t expect what came out of her mouth next. When she spoke next it was in Atlantean, something no one spoke on the ship.   
“What’s wrong Kaldur’ahm?”   
He smiled pleasantly, hearing his original language made him feel a little better. “I am just nervous. Our mission didn’t go as plan and didn’t get the object we were sent out to retrieve. My father isn’t the most forgiving person.”  
“I can take care of him for you, if you want? Maybe revert his mind to a child, that’d be funny to see.” Fletcher suggested.  
“You don’t have to do anything, not for me.” Kaldur felt a pang of guilt strike his heart. He already took so much from her.   
“You sure? Because I’m liking the image of him sucking his thumb?” Fletcher joked.   
Kaldur’s frown broke, chuckling at the image and hoped that it wouldn’t pop up while he spoke with his father. “I am positive. I just need you to stay in here, so I know that you’re safe.”  
Fletcher leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, “Then I’ll be here.” 

~ ~ ~

“I hope you have good explanation for your poor performance Kaldur’ahm.” His father spoke as soon as he walked onto the bridge.   
“Just a poor one, unfortunately. The girl, she is a good friend of mine. I stopped the mission to save her. ” Kaldur offered.   
“She’s a goody two shoes. She’s kicked our hides more than once.” Tommy Terror threw Fletcher under the bus.   
“That is true. But she left the League when she found out that they were withholding information about her father.” Kaldur defended.   
Black Manta stood from his commander’s chair and approached his son. “She left because they lied to her? May I ask what the lie was?”  
“Yes. Her name is Fletcher Avalon, the daughter and soul heir to the Avalon Fortune.” Everyone’s eyes grew wide, but Kaldur continued, not wanting to leave them hanging. “Her mother and sister both died when she was young. I believe you know who her father is.”  
“I do and I’m thankful that he isn’t involved with The Light.” Black Manta nodded his head, “But why don’t you explain him since you’ve actually met him.”  
Kaldur nodded and faced his small group of henchmen. “He is a monster. Once, on an assignment, we were tasked to protect her father. He was being targeted by The Shadows, for good reasons. Fletcher found a secret study in his library and stumbled upon his darkest secrets. He had murdered his wife in front of Fletcher’s twin sister, Victoria, and made it look like suicide. Before you ask, I don’t know why he killed her. I don’t believe Fletcher knows either. If she does then she’s made herself forget.”  
“Dude, that’s harsh.” Frost Jr. cringed.   
“Believe me, it gets worse. A few years after their mother’s death, Victoria killed herself. Fletcher found her sister’s note the same day she found the study. Victoria apologized, saying that she couldn’t live with the guilt anymore.”  
“Not be insensitive or anything.” Tuppins interrupted, “But do you know how her sister died?”  
“I do. The Shadows had hired Psimon to fight Fletcher. To keep her, and my old team, occupied he dove into the deepest part of her memory and we all saw it. She had climbed on top of the balcony of Fletcher’s room and jumped. Fletcher saw the whole thing. They were ten.”  
“Jesus.” Tuppins and Tommy subconsciously reached for each other.   
“Amongst the files, Fletcher also found out that her father was responsible for her powers. He let an unknown company experiment on Fletcher, giving her telepathic, telekinetic abilities, and super strength. According to the file, that money he gained brought his company out of the red and would keep it that way for centuries.”  
“And her ability to control water, fire and earth? Did they give her those too?” Frost Jr asked angrily.  
“I believe she was a born elementalist. Practicing the many forms of martial arts just honed those skills and turned her into a, literal, force of nature.” Kaldur replied and then turned towards his father. “The reason why I asked Klarion here was to have him save her. He did much more than that. He has her underneath an unbreakable spell. She believes that she is in love with me and will do anything for me.”  
One of Black Manta’s eyebrows cocked, “Really?”  
“Yes. I already questioned her and she believes that we have been together for a year and half. That’s when she left the League.”  
“That’s when you joined me and The Light.” Black Manta added.  
“Yes.” Kaldur paused, “I know that I failed you, father. But I believe we also gained power.”  
“How so?” Black Manta questioned.   
“Fletcher is incredibly powerful. She’s stronger than most of the Justice League. I’ve seen her fight against Superman and she barely broke a sweat. I believe, under The Light, she can reach her full potential.”  
“Interesting thought. I’ll run the idea by them during the next meeting. Where is she now?” Black Manta asked.   
“Eating about 10,000 calories in Kaldur’s room.” Tuppins replied.   
“Having those powers burn a lot of calories.” Kaldur joked.   
After his team departed under the orders of not to attack Fletcher, Black Manta grabbed his son by shoulder. “I am proud of you, Kaldur’ahm. You were honest with me and defended yourself even though the possibility of a severe punishment would come after. But I must know something.”  
Kaldur didn’t speak.   
“Do you like this girl?”  
“I suppose I do. We have fought alongside each other for many years. I trust her. And not because she was the only one that tried to save Tula.” Kaldur replied, wanting to reassure his father that his head was in the right place. Not with his heart. Although, he’d be lying if he didn’t say that Fletcher caught his eye every once in a while.   
“I understand your meaning. I was just double checking that you didn’t save her to bring her on board to be a spy.”  
“I would never do that to you father. I just couldn’t watch someone else I care about die.” Kaldur’s hands rolled into a fist. That part was true. He didn’t want to see her die.  
“That will be all, Kaldur’ahm. You may go.” Black Manta returned to his chair and waited for his son to disappear into his room.   
“There is one more thing, father. Her sleeping arrangements.”  
“Ah. Put her in a room near you. Unless you two want to sleep in the same bed.” His father joked.   
Kaldur didn’t smile or even let a trace of his embarrassment show on his face. “She’ll be in the room next to mine and I’ll have someone put a lock on it. Just in case Klarion’s spell has expires.”

When Kaldur returned to his room, he found Fletcher curled up in his bed. The thin comforter wrapped around her ankles and the pillow thrown across the room. He didn’t think his meeting ran that long, but he guess the day’s event completely wore her out.   
Kaldur gave up the idea of them never sharing a bed. After changing out of his armor and collected the pillow from the floor, he crawled in beside her. Sensing something warm, Fletcher wrapped her arms around his torso. He didn’t try to push her off or try to wake her. Having her close, the innocence in her face and the warmth of her breath warming his skin put his mind at ease. 

Author’s note: Damn this is sort of long and I’m not even sorry. So should I continue this story? I think it has an interesting twist to it. Leave a review~!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fletcher makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note and disclaimer: I still don’t know where this is going. I haven’t planned anything out. So bear with me on this. After binge watching Young Justice, I have never had strong feelings for Kaldur. I usually go for guys like Roy or Conner. I must be growing up if I like Kaldur now.   
> I do not own Young Justice. 
> 
> #KeepBingingYJ

Kaldur’s worry was growing; his father went into his meeting hours ago. The Light and their new partner had to know about Fletcher and her situation. The ex-hero hoped that they would see her as a useful tool and decide to not have her killed. Or worse. Have her killed by his hands. That was an order he wouldn’t be able to obey.   
He was getting tired of pacing the hallways, but he was slowly losing patience. The normally level headed Atlantian headed towards his room when he overheard a couple of his mean talking. They were discussing Kaldur’s motives to saving Fletcher.   
“I bet he has a thing for her and who could blame him? She’s hot as hell.” One man said, clenching his eyes shut—obviously picturing vulgar things about Fletcher.   
“I wouldn’t let Kaldur hear that if I were you.” Another interrupted the first guy’s day dreaming. “I heard him talking about her on the bridge. She’s stronger than whole League put together.”  
“I heard she can suck the air right out of your lungs.” The third added in fear.   
“I can think of another thing she can suck.” The first one retorted with a seductive smirk and tilted his head towards his junk.  
Kaldur grimaced and revealed himself to the three. They scrambled to collect themselves. He approached them, glaring daggers and fear into the first subordinate’s eyes. “If I ever hear you talking about my friend like that ever again, I will personally throw you to the sharks. Do you understand?”  
“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” He was terrified. Kaldur’s pale eyes grew darker with each word and every second that he stood there—inches away from the soldier’s face.   
“Carry on. Report to the bridge and do not let me catch you around this corridor ever again. Am I clear?”  
All three replied before running towards their new station, “Yes sir.” 

Kaldur entered their room. Exhausted from stress and anticipation. Fletcher was sitting on his bed, legs crossed over each other and eyes closed. She was mediating, something he considered picking up. Especially with how stressful his days have been recently. Not wanting to disturb her, Kaldur turned on his heels towards the door.   
“You’re not even going to say hi?” Fletcher asked in a teasing manor. Her eyes slowly opened and smiling brightly—the apples of her cheeks bulging.   
“I did not wish to disturb you.” He plainly replied.   
“You wouldn’t have. I think I fell asleep at some point.” Fletcher joked and patted the edge of the bed.   
Kaldur sighed and took a seat, resting his elbows on his legs. Fletcher turned to face him, but remained sitting.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing is wrong.” He lied.   
“I call bullshit. I don’t have to be a telepath to sense something is troubling you. You have a tell.” Fletcher admitted.   
“I have a tell? What is it?” He turned to face her.  
Her face bunched up. Her upper lip covered the top, her nose wrinkled and her eyebrows narrowed when her eyes squinted. She pointed at the space between her brows. “You get this crease whenever you’re angry or worried.”  
Kaldur laughed. In all of the years that he’s known Fletcher, he’s never seen her make a face as funny as that. Actually, now that he thought about it. He’s never seen her drop her stoic façade. Sure she laughed and smiled when it the situation called for it. But that was just the surface emotion. He wanted to see her smile, really smile.   
When he looked back at her, Fletcher’s face was back to normal. She was back to being a statue.   
“My father is meeting with his superiors. They are going to decide if they want to keep you on board or…have you killed.” Kaldur dropped his gaze to the pastel comforter. He was riddled with guilt. After everything they’ve been through and being such longtime friends, he felt he should have done more to save her life.   
Fletcher maneuvered to kneel on her knees in front of her leader and cupped his face in her warm hands.  
“Kaldur what makes you think they can kill me?”  
“They know that magic is your weakness.” Kaldur interrupted.   
“I’ve gotten away from worse.” Fletcher reassured him with a defiant smirk. “I’m not leaving you Kaldur. I refuse to. I will kill anyone who tries to take me away from you.”  
The pit of Kaldur’s stomach dropped with anxiety. He always knew Fletcher had a dark side, it came with her powers and she’s confessed to him that she had killed before. Way before joining the team, which made her threat even worse. She was sixteen, the same age as him, when she joined him and the team. Meaning she was younger when she murdered someone.   
He pulled her hands away from his face and held them tightly in his palms. “I could not—do not—want you to do such a thing. If they come after you I will try and protect you to the best of my ability.”  
Fletcher’s concerned scowl didn’t match her halfhearted smile. Kaldur couldn’t meet her gaze; instead he focused on her hands. He concentrated on his thumb roaming over her fingers. They were dry, but still smooth. He could barely make out the tiny and thin scars on her pads. He wondered how they got there. If they were from her training from when she was a child? If they were from an accident? Fletcher can heal flesh wounds without leaving a scar. So he wondered why these were still visible.  
Her low, soothing voice calling him brought his attention back to her face. “I won’t leave you.”   
Before he could speak a knock echoed throughout the entire room, then his father entered. Kaldur rushed to stand and push Fletcher behind him. He glared down his father, ready to fight against him if he must.   
“Stand down Kaldur. I’m not here to hurt her.” Calvin calmly said, “The Light agrees that having her here, on our side, will do us good.”  
Kaldur’s face, his whole body, relaxed. “Thank you, father. Can you thank The Light for me as well?”  
“I will pass along your gratitude.” Calvin promised and then focused on the girl behind his son. “Fletcher, is it?”  
Kaldur stepped aside so his father could finally meet the elementalist. She stepped forward, but remained silent.   
Calvin smiled at the resilience behind Fletcher’s murderous stare. “I look forward to having you with us. You have free reign on the ship; none of my men will attack you that I promise you. We’re having your room arranged next to Kaldur’ahm’s.”   
Fletcher’s guard never wavered, “Thank you.”  
“We’ll have some armor brought to you…”  
Fletcher interrupted, “Your armor won’t work for me. It’s too stubborn and not easy to move in. If you want me to fight for you, then I need to go back to my apartment and get my gear.”  
Calvin sighed, “And where is your apartment.”  
“Gotham.” Fletcher smirked.   
Her answer caught Kaldur off guard, “When did you move back to Gotham?”  
“When I started college. I figured it was easier to just live there rather than zeta there every day. Plus the tuition fee was cheaper.”   
“But your father…”  
“Is locked up in the looney bin and will never see the light of day ever again. Especially if The Joker gets his hands on him.” Fletcher informed them coldly.   
“Can we trust you to go back to Gotham to retrieve your belongings?” Calvin asked suspiciously.   
“Do you require me to go along with her?” Kaldur asked, not wanting to sound too eager to leave the sub.   
Black Manta thought for a moment. This is usually where he would want to test her. He would let her go free, by herself, and see if she would come back on her own. Knowing that if he did, with his son by his side and not hers, Fletcher would automatically return. He saw no point in his game. “Go with her and bring a few men along too, we need to resupply on food.”

With his father’s blessing, Kaldur, Fletcher and a few men set off to Gotham in a separate, smaller sub. Upon reaching their destination, they changed into civilian clothes. Kaldur wore a jacket that covered his gills and a hat to hide his face from cameras. While his men went to the market to resupply for the main ship, Fletcher drove them to her apartment.  
Entering through the front door would give them unwanted attention. Especially if Fletcher had been listed as a missing person. The only other way into her apartment was through the roof or by fire escape. Except there was a high possibility that someone from their old team was keeping an eye on either entrance.   
“What do we do?” Kaldur whispered.   
“I can mentally scan for someone.”  
“And if Miss Martian is around?” Kaldur suggested, “She’ll sense you and alert the others.”  
Fletcher faced Kaldur with a cocky one side smile. “No offense to Mg’ann, but her telepathy is nowhere near my level. Besides, I think she’s off world with Superboy and Beastboy.”   
“Just be careful. We’re not ready to reveal that you’ve changed sides.” Kaldur ordered.   
Fletcher nodded and closed her eyes. She shut out her environment, Kaldur—everything. Her mind wondered to the apartment complex, searching for anyone and anything that would give them away. She spread her search for a couple of blocks and found only the minds of strangers. She retracted towards the inside of her apartment. Everything was in its place. No one was inside and hadn’t been for the last few days. Her plants were dying and dust was slowly collecting around corners. She didn’t detect any electronics or devices that would alert the team that someone had broken into her place.   
“It’s clear.” Fletcher said before greeting the chilly polluted air.   
Kaldur wasn’t far behind her when they reached the fire escape. Fletcher levitated them to her level and maneuvered the lock on her window to let them in.   
“Do you know what you need?” Kaldur asked as he slowly closed the window.   
“Yea, this won’t take me long. I had gotten into the habit of having a to-go bag ready just in case we went on a mission that lasted longer than a day.” Fletcher replied, “I just need to find it.”   
While Fletcher went on the hunt for her bag, Kaldur looked around her apartment. It was a modest size for one person. The living room and dining room were connected. Kaldur was familiar with the deep wood furniture and entertainment system from her apartment in Star City. Her collection of plants and books had grown. And there were pictures of her few friends from high school and random ones from their old team. She didn’t have any of her family. Kaldur guess she didn’t want to be reminded that she was alone.   
The kitchen was connected to the dining room and the kitchen lead out to the entry way. Fletcher was there, inside the closet looking for her bag. He followed her when she went towards her room. A door to his right was the bathroom, which meant to his left was her room. She turned on a lamp to see where she was going. Kaldur gandered inside, seeing the same set up from before. Her bed was in the middle with night stands on both sides. A string of lights curled around her vintage iron head board. She had a basket chair in the corner with more books covered with dirty clothes. Her dresser sat below her window, scattered with old receipts and jewelry. Fletcher’s butt was sticking out of her closet while she searched the floor.   
“Did you find it? We should not stay too long.” Kaldur warned.   
She sat back on her calves, bringing a large black bag to sit in her lap. Fletcher tucked hair behind her ear while she opened up gym bag. “Yea it’s all here. Let me just grab my tooth brush and we can leave.”  
“I can get it, unless that’s hidden as well.” Kaldur teased.   
“Ha ha, very fun Kal.” Fletcher wrapped the bag around her chest and tightened it against her back and ventured towards her bathroom. Kaldur stood in the door way, refusing to move. “You should probably move since we’re in such a hurry.”   
Kaldur stared down at her tenderly. He hadn’t realized how much he’s grown until now. Back when they were teenagers they were evenly matched in height, but now he had inches on top of her. “I was just wondering if you really want to do this.”  
Fletcher sighed and rubbed her hands on her face. She didn’t want to have this conversation. “Kaldur, if you return without me what will happen to you?”  
Kaldur thought for a moment, “I will most likely get killed.”  
“Then yes, I want to do this.” Fletcher answered as she waved her hand in front of them, moving Kaldur out of her way.   
He caught her wrist as she shuffled by. “I just want to be sure that you don’t have any regrets leaving your friends to be with me.”  
Fletcher’s lips parted, some what shocked at Kaldur’s insecurity. “Oh, Kal…” She closed the gap between them, her free hand going to his cheek. She ran her thumb over his cheek bone and gazed up at him tenderness. “I want to be with you. I could care less about the others. You’re important to me. Not them.”  
Kaldur nudged his hand into the cup of her hand. “I just…I do not wish for you to have second thoughts or regrets.”  
Fletcher stood on the tip of her toes; she still wasn’t tall enough to reach his lips, but she enjoyed their height difference—that was part of the appeal. “You should know by now that I never regret anything that I do.”   
She kissed him quickly, teasingly, but there was passion behind it. When she broke it off, she tried to escape to her bathroom. Kaldur, however, still had a hold on her wrist and pulled her back towards him. He dropped her hand and captured her face with his hands. Leaning down and brought their lips together once more. Fletcher’s hands rested against his chest as she kissed him back, pushing him into the trim of the door.   
Kaldur had no idea what came over him, but after she kissed him he had an overwhelming urge to do the same. Maybe he did it out of loneliness. He had only loved one other person in his life and she was dead. The woman in his arms believed that she loved him. It seemed cruel to him to take advantage of her when she wasn’t in her right state of mind. But he wanted to feel something warm in his ahnds and more importantly he wanted to feel that love. Even if it was a lie.   
Fletcher broke away suddenly, her attention was far away. Her eyes showed panic, but her face remained calm—calculating.   
“We have to leave.” She said suddenly, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the window.   
“What is wrong?”  
“Dick, Wally and Artemis are heading up here.” Fletcher warned already slipping through the opening. Kaldur took that spare moment to leave something on the floor, something that Dick would easily catch. Knowing it wasn’t meant to be there. It was the only thing that wasn’t covered in dust.  
“Kaldur hurry, we can’t get caught.” Fletcher said resisting the urge to just pull him through the opening.   
As soon as he was clear and the window was locked, Fletcher lowered them down to the ground and waited a few seconds before making a run to their car. Once inside the post interior, they saw her apartment lights flick on and took that as their que to drive away.   
“Did you grab your tooth brush?” Kaldur suddenly remembered.  
“No and it’s probably a good thing that I didn’t.” Fletcher eventually slowed down when they got to the main streets. The last thing they wanted was to get pulled over by a cop or worse. Jim Gordon himself. He’d recognize Fletcher immediately and call Batman. Then everything would be ruined.   
“Why is that?” Kaldur questioned.   
“We want to make it look like I’m missing, right?” Fletcher paused and waited for her love to fill in the blanks. But he was never trained to be stealthy, not until the team was formed. He didn’t know how to go into hiding like her. “Would a missing person take her toothbrush?”  
It was then that Kaldur understood. It wasn’t a big deal that she wasn’t able to grab her cleaning utensil. They had plenty aboard the sub. Kaldur watched Fletcher out of the corner of his eyes. She was tense all of a sudden, it showed in her eyes. They weren’t calm and focused. He guessed it was from the adrenaline from almost getting caught.   
He slid a hand on top of her thigh, “Everything will be fine Fletcher. Just relax.”   
His voice was like chocolate to her ears, smooth and sweet. It warmed every inch of her. “Do you wanna a funny secret?”  
Kaldur cocked an eyebrow and Fletcher took his quietness that he didn’t know.   
“Fletcher isn’t my real name. It’s some-what of a nick name actually.” She chuckled.  
“Why did you choose that name?” Kaldur asked just as Fletcher pulled into the docks.   
Fletcher put the car in park and turned it off. She sat back in the leather and sighed. “I missed my mother after she passed away and when Victoria died I just became hopelessly lost. Fletcher is Victoria’s middle name, it belonged to my father’s mother. My father began to erase Victoria. Her pictures slowly went missing, family videos were destroyed. I was angry at him for destroying her memory. So one day I woke up and decided that I wouldn’t let that happen. I ordered the maids to start calling me Fletcher. The kids at school didn’t understand, but they eventually went along with it. I didn’t want her to die.”  
“Which begs the question? What is your real name?” Kaldur asked.   
Fletcher’s sad smile broke stabbed his heart. He could see the tears forming in her blue eyes. “Lydia.”  
Kaldur hummed, “Lydia. It is a beautiful name. But why are you telling me this?”  
Fletcher inhaled and exhaled shakily. “I don’t know. I guess…I feel like it’s time that I let go of the past. Fletcher isn’t me anymore. She never was. She was just something to hide behind. I think I want to be Lydia again.”  
Kaldur reached for her, held her by the shoulders and roughly kissed her. She slipped her arms around his neck and matched his force, but somehow lessened the brute strength of it all with longing. Breaking apart, Kaldur joined their foreheads, so they could catch their breath.   
He whispered, “Stay with me tonight.”  
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So yea…leave a review?
> 
> #KeepBingingYJ


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note and disclaimer: I’m so fucking stoked for Naka. I haven’t been to an anime convention since my senior year of high school. That was six years ago…man I’m old. I’m hoping to find a bunch of Young Justice, Gravity Falls and TMNT fanart. I’m gonna keep calling Fletcher Fletcher so there isn’t confusion. Kaldur will be the only one to call her Lydia.  
> I do not own Young Justice  
> #KeepBingingYJ

Fletcher thought there would be a little bit more excitement aboard Black Manta’s ship. The third day of shadowing Kaldur she mentioned to him how Batman had more personality than the Manta Soldiers. He cracked a smile, but never really laughed. Not in front of his men or father.   
By the end of her first week, Fletcher used Icicle Junior as her main toy. She enjoyed freezing his feet to the floor when he wasn’t looking. It didn’t really bother him, but it was funny to watch him fall over. She received a few scolding glares from everyone except Tuppence. The female Terror Twin enjoyed watching him fall flat on his face.   
The jokes, however, came to an end when Vandal Savage and Ra’s al Ghul boarded the ship. Kaldur and Fletcher waited at the end of the docking bay alongside Black Manta. The two mantas were stoic upon greeting The Light members, but Fletcher couldn’t stop glaring at the two.   
“Fletcher.” Ra’s al Ghul smiled warmly, his hand extended towards her, “So good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?”  
Fletcher crossed her arms over her chest, “Do you care?”  
“You’re a little old for this…childish attitude, aren’t you?” Vandal Savage asked, a sly smile spreading across his scared face.   
“Says the immortal jackass.” Fletcher replied bluntly.   
“Fletcher!” Black Manta’s voice echoed angrily from his helmet.   
Fletcher remained unaffected by the scolding voice.   
Ra’s al Ghul’s smile never faltered, it may have shifted to a bit cocky, but he liked her spirit. “It’s fine Manta. Fletcher and I have a long and difficult past. Don’t we, child?”  
“Please don’t start that child nonsense again.” Fletcher more demanded than begged. “We don’t need to start that rumor up again.”  
“Rumor?” Kaldur and Black Manta asked in unison.   
“She hasn’t told you?” Vandal smirked. “Ra’s al Ghul is her biological father. Not that idiot that he placed Fletcher and her sister with.”  
Kaldur turned his shocked gaze towards Fletcher.   
She shook her head, sighing. “They’re lying. I had my DNA tested. I am one hundred percent related to my father. Not Ra’s. Of course, I would be lying if I didn’t admit that Ra’s was more of a father to me than my actual biological one.”  
“If you say so.” Vandal waved her off, “On to the matter at hand.”   
Kaldur and Fletcher walked behind their betters in silence. Listening to their idle gossip about the other members of The Light.   
“When were you going to tell me about your connection to Ra’s al Ghul?” Kaldur asked. His facial expression remained calm as he faced forward.   
“We’re not related.” Fletcher reminded him.   
“But there is an obvious connection between the two of you.”  
“He was one of my mentors Kaldur. That’s all. Nothing more.”  
“Lydia…”  
“Did he treat me better than my actual father? Sure. But he was a condescending ass for the remainder of our time together.”  
Kaldur chuckled, “I can only imagine.”  
“I mean, he did have this little romance with my mother before she met my father. But like I said, I was tested. I’m his kid. Unfortunately.” Fletcher cringed.   
“It matters not because you are here. With me.”   
“Kaldur?” Black Manta questioned.   
Kaldur snapped back to attention, “Yes father?”   
“Have the ship prepped for a mission. Take Fletcher with you. I am eager to see her in action.”  
“We all are.” Vandal Savage and Ra’s al Ghul shared the same interested smirk.   
“I’m not going to enjoy this.” Fletcher grimaced, wanting to punch both of them in the face. 

“I am not enjoying this.” Fletcher admitted through the comm link.   
“Focus Fletcher.” Kaldur sighed, shaking his head. His father, Vandal Savage and Ra’s al Ghul stood behind him in the mini Manta Sub.   
“I am focused. I’m just stating my great distain for this mission.” Fletcher said sarcastically. The Atlantian could sense her rolling her eyes. “Remind me again why I’m doing this?”  
“Do you really need a reason?” Vandal Savage.   
“It’s for my character. I need to know her motivation for stealing a useless hunk of rock.” Fletcher mocked.   
The two men of high power turned towards Ra’s.  
“I don’t remember her being so chatty.” Vandal recalled.   
“It is something she has recently picked up.” Kaldur said returning to the blue print in front of him—attempting to hide his proud smirk from his bosses.  
“I don’t believe this.” A Manta soldier muttered.   
“What is it?” Kaldur demanded.   
“We’re only ten minutes into the mission and she’s already disabled all cameras, taken out the guards and is making her way through the laser grid.” The soldier brought up the footage from the one camera Black Manta’s men had placed weeks in advanced.   
Fletcher wasn’t flying through the sensors. She was flipping over them, dodging them by a few inches like an experienced acrobat.  
“Impressive.” Vandal smiled widely.   
On the screen Fletcher was making short work on the alarm system—shorting it out before it triggered. The glass case rose and Fletcher swiftly and carefully plucked the heavy diamond from its velvety bed.   
“Holy shit this thing is heavy.”   
“You have super strength. It can’t possibly—”  
Fletcher interrupted Vandal, “You’d think a guy who’s been around for 50,000 years would know when someone is joking.”  
Ra’s turned to his partner, “She does have a point.”   
Vandal growled deep in his throat, “I suggest that you leave the premises if you have the diamond. Before—.”  
“Before the new guards come in and see the unconscious bodies of their buddies and raise the alarms?”  
The men turned around to find Fletcher leaning against the wall. An arm was tucked underneath her breast plate while the other balanced the large diamond in the palm of her hand.   
“Way ahead of you.” She tossed the rock to Ra’s al Ghul and drank in their bugged out eyes and dropped jaws.   
“How did you…” Kaldur started to ask when he turned towards the security camera. The picture was still showing Fletcher standing by the glass case holding the diamond. “You hacked it. How?”  
“Mentally.” She pointed to Manta Soldier whom was in charge of their camera. He was shaking his head and groaning, like he was experiencing an intense headache. “I should have become a thief. Because that. Was easy.”   
“The road to life isn’t meant to be easy.” Ra’s lectured.   
“Right, like a life of crime isn’t easy. When making bad decisions and being hateful comes naturally? Because being a hero was difficult as hell.” Fletcher retorted, circling them until she sat on the arm of Kaldur’s chair. The Atlantian toyed with the ends of hair around his fingers.  
“There were plenty of times when I could have easily killed any and all of your minions, but The Justice League’s high standards of ethics and morals prevented me from going down that ‘dark path’.” Fletcher defended her stance.   
“When did you become so wise?” Ra’s al Ghul asked, smirking from ear to ear.   
Fletcher replied dryly, “Between you and Superman how could I not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: And on that note.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff happens and I had a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note and disclaimer: Who else has been binge watching the shit out of Young Justice? I started my fourth round of the second season a few days ago. I think it was season two where my love for Kaldur solidified. I don’t own Young Justice.  
> #KeepBingingYJ

A few tests later and The Light finally backed off. Fully accepting Fletcher into their ranks. The rumor that Fletcher was really Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter didn’t disappear when they left the Manta Sub. Every now and then Fletcher would overhear a few men talking about it. She hated it. That wasn’t the kind of attention she wanted. However, she did like how they stayed away from her. She was in love with the fact that they feared her.

            “You are letting the power go to your head.” Kaldur mentioned from his desk.

            Fletcher had taken up his bed, spreading her arms and legs to cover the tiny space. She was staring up at the wall, thinking about the soldiers that either ducked behind the corner or stopped in their tracks as she and Kaldur walked by.

            “It’s not going to my head.” Fletcher tilted her head back to look over at him. Kaldur was busy taking off the many layers to his uniform. How he could stand wearing the monstrosity she would never understand.  

            “Oh really? So your smile today was not from the men who ran away from you every time you entered the room?” Kaldur asked, finally standing in only his briefs.

            Fletcher smirked, “Nope.”

            “Then may I ask what was making you so happy?” He crossed the room, reaching his hand for a lock of her hair and rubbed the strands between his webbed fingers. He didn’t know how she did it, but her hair always felt like silk.

            “I was think about how your butt looks good in your uniform.” Fletcher’s lips stretched wide when Kaldur’s cheeks flushed. She enjoyed teasing him. His facial expressions were adorable and only made her want to tease him some more.

            She crawled onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Kaldur’s neck. His arms locked around the small of her back. When she laid her head on his bare chest, the grip Kaldur had on her tightened and his chin rested on her hair. For half a second the Atlantian thought they were having a quiet moment, but in one powerful tug Kaldur was on top of her.

            Fletcher giggled at his wide pale green eyes and how fast and red his face turned. Her arms were still locked around his neck, but his hands were on either side of her.

            “It is not nice tease to people.” Kaldur warned deeply.

            “Who said I was teasing?” Fletcher easily turned them over, straddling his hips. She pinned a long strand of hair behind her ear as she lowered herself. Kaldur was pretty much used to her games. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he enjoyed them. Not in a sadistic way. This was their time. To drop their masks and be themselves. And for Fletcher to show this much affection towards someone was great achievement.

            He remembered their first year together, after Roy convinced her to join the team. She was sarcastic and brutally honest as she is now, but her trust was very limited. Given how her childhood was, he couldn’t necessarily blame her. But watching her interact with the others was like watching a moving painting. Everything about her was perfect—flawless. Unless she was provoked to extreme anger—which never happened—her face was that of stone. She always looked bored and a little sad.

            It wasn’t until they day they found out about her sister’s suicide did he understand. The anger she felt towards Psimon for exposing such a sensitive memory pushed everyone out of her mind and caused the building they were in to catch on fire. Nearly killing him and M’gann in the process. It was Robin, Kid Flash and Super Boy’s quick thinking that saved them that day. While KF and SB carried the Martian and Atlantian out of the building, Robin tranquilized her.

            She was left emotionally raw and fragile. She refused to interact with the world, shutting everyone out. The team leader was worried that the elementalist blamed herself for far too much. And that even though she refused to see people, he had hoped that she knew that he nor the team blamed her. They didn’t see her as a monster. Just a girl who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and was in indescribable pain.

            “Kaldur?”

            The girl before him now was stronger, confident and a little more open. More trusting. She trusted him with her life. With her heart. That made their whole situation even worse. He felt like he was betraying her. Using her.

            Kaldur slid a hand over her cheek and into her hair. He closed the final inches between them, capturing her lips and pulled her down. Turning them onto their side, never releasing one another, Kaldur’s hand slid underneath her shirt making her purr. She squirmed under his gentle touch, smiling into their kiss.

            The Atlantian purposely ran his fingers over her skin once more, until she squealed and pushed herself away. Kaldur’s arms immediately locked around her body, pulling her towards him. Knowing he would lose if Fletcher’s heart was really into their game of tug of war.         

            With a handful of her luscious locks, Kaldur tilted her head back—exposing the length of her neck. Kaldur’s tongue trailed the front of her neck before nipping at the sensitive flesh. Fletcher gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh as she hummed her approval.

            Suddenly, Kaldur stopped and released his grip on Fletcher’s hair. She met his smug gaze with confusion. He swung an arm over her hip and the other underneath her body—tucking her close to his chest. His chin resting on top her head.

            “What just happened?” Fletcher asked loudly.

            “I turned the table.” Kaldur replied, his smug smile getting wider as Fletcher realized what he had just done. “Can you get the lights please?”

            “This isn’t over.” Fletcher warned as she telekinetically turned the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: who’s the tease now? I’m sorry this chapter is so short. But I think I finally know the main plot for this story.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note and disclaimer: So Naka was eventful and fun and tiring. I’m kind of happy that it’s over and sad that it is. I think I might cosplay again next year, but I don’t know what I’ll want to do. I didn’t buy a lot of prints like I thought I would have. I only found one TMNT print.   
> Anyway. Thanks for all the feedbacks so far! I really appreciate it!  
> I do not own Young Justice.

Something was wrong. Nightwing felt it deep in his bones. But he trusted his undercover teammate. Trusted him that he wasn’t about to ambush him with a bunch of Black Manta goons. Up until a few months their plan was going according to schedule. No one suspected anything. But then Fletcher got hurt and now he has no idea what’s going on.   
“Nightwing.” A voiced hissed from a dark corner.   
The hero was on guard, ready to pummel anyone and everyone. Kaldur surfaced from the shadows, wearing his Manta soldier get up.   
Nightwing released the breath he had no idea he was holding. “Kaldur.”  
“It is good to see you my friend. We must make this quick.” Kaldur smiled, holding a flash drive in between his pointer finger and thumb.   
“I need to know if Fletcher is alive.” Nightwing accepted the drive, tucking it inside his utility belt.   
“She is, but there is a…problem.” Kaldur dropped his gaze.  
“What kind of problem?”  
“She was dying. I did everything I could to save her, but…her wounds they were inflicted by magic.” Kaldur rambled.  
Nightwing gripped his friend’s shoulder and squeezed. “Kaldur whatever you did, you saved her.”  
“Yes, but at a price.” Kaldur paused, “I asked Klarion to save her.”  
“What?” It was hard to yell when they were trying to be quiet.   
“I could not think of anything else to save her and he was already aboard my father’s ship.” Kaldur explained.   
“What was the prince, Kaldur?” Nightwing was starting to feel his stomach knot, his heart was racing so fast—he could hear the blood in his ears.   
“Her price was falling in love with me. She believes that we have been together ever since the incident with her father. That was his deal. She will live remain by my side until…one of us dies.” Kaldur replied, his eyes growing heavy with guilt.   
Nightwing gapped, running over and over the details of what Kaldur just told him. “So she’s evil now?”  
“Yes.” Kaldur replied, “The flash drive contains all the information about Klarion’s spell, what The Light has made her do in recent months and a plan to save her.”   
“Save her? Kaldur she’s safest with you.” Nightwing objected.   
Kaldur shook his head, “I do not believe she is. What will happen to her if something were to happen to me? Fletcher might die.”  
“Or she’ll live.”  
“And if that were to happen? Would she remember everything that’s happened to her? What if she lost her temper? Fletcher would kill everyone.” Kaldur argued, “I do not want her to do anything that she will regret. I want her to be safe.”  
Nightwing thought for a moment. Tying his friend’s words together and conflicted pain in his eyes. “Kaldur…are you…in love with Fletcher?”  
Kaldur exhaled deeply, “I would be lying if I said I did not deeply care for Fletcher. Having her around has made being on my father’s ship easier. I cannot put her life in anymore danger.”  
“I understand Kaldur, but wouldn’t having Fletcher on the ship make your mission easier?”  
“Fletcher would make a great asset to our plans, yes, but I am afraid Dick. The longer she performs for The Light and their new partner she loses a piece of herself.” Kaldur admitted.   
“What do you mean?” Nightwing questioned.   
Kaldur sighed, “I have already been here for too long. Everything is explained on the flash drive. Everything. Including the plan to save her and who you should use.”  
Nightwing was going to protest against saving their friend, but he stepped back. Looking at the bigger picture.   
“We’ll save her Kaldur. I promise you.” Nightwing reassured his friend with a warm smile.  
“Thank you my friend.” Kaldur said before he returned to the shadows. Leaving Nightwing with the flash drive broiling in his pocket.   
~ ~ ~  
Wally waited up for Dick in Bibo’s Diner. Nursing his coffee and cream and waiting on his double bacon cheese burger with an extra patty and large order of seasoned fries. The door chimed and he automatically glanced up from his coffee. Dick stood at the entrance, shaking off the rain and looking for his buddy.   
The red head waved him over at the same time his waitress dropped off his plate. Dick wasn’t up for eating, but ordered a coffee and a turkey sandwich. They waited to talk until the waitress left with a half empty coffee pot.   
“So what’s up man? Why the sudden need to see me?” Wally asked as he cut his burger in half.   
“I needed to see Artemis too, but I wanted to run something by you first.” Dick replied.   
“Run what by me?” He asked with a mouth full of food.   
“This.” Dick slid Kaldur’s flash drive over to him.   
Wally swallowed hard and glared seriously at the boy wonder. “My answer is no.”  
Dick sighed and scratched the back of his head, “I know you and Artemis got out for a good reason, Wall. But you have to know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”   
“Why is it important?” Wally stuck a few fries in his mouth.   
“It’s about Fletcher. She’s alive.”   
Wally’s fries dropped from his grasp and jumped up from his seat, “She is?!”  
Dick motioned for his friend to sit back down, apologizing to the other patrons with a nervous smile and his pretty blue eyes. “Yes she is. Kaldur told me it’s because of a spell that Klarion placed on her.”   
“Klarion? Seriously?” Wally sat against the booth, groaning while eating more fries.  
Dick nodded stiffly, “Fletcher is alive only because Kaldur agreed to his deal. The deal being that Fletcher would believe she was deeply in love with Kaldur for as long as one of them is alive.”  
Wally chocked on his coffee.  
“It gets worse.” Dick waited for Wally to be able to breathe before he continued. “It seems The Light has been using her to steal them things.”  
“Like that giant diamond in France?” Wally asked.  
“That and a bunch of other items. Kal said they were testing Fletcher. Seeing if they could trust her.” Dick explained, “But I guess these tests are doing something to Fletcher.”  
“I’m not going to like this, am I?”   
The two stopped talking when the waitress dropped off Dick’s sandwich, apologizing that it took so long and offered him some dessert. The former Robin laughed warmly and politely told her to give it to his bottomless pit of a friend. The waitress only grimaced when Wally practically unhinged his jaw to take a huge bite out of his burger.   
“No. Kal is starting to notice that Fletcher is changing. The first few times she was being tested, she resisted, but now she’s following their orders. She’s losing herself, Wally.”  
“What happened?” Wally picked up on the sad tone in Dick’s voice.   
“Kal wouldn’t go into detail, but it’s pretty bad.” Dick rubbed his face with both hands before resting his elbows on the table. “She’s hurt someone. Severely injured. I checked on her victim and the doctors don’t think that he’ll make it.”  
Wally’s mouth fell open and his eyes popping out of his head. “Fletcher would never…”  
“She has.” He pointed to the flash drive, “I included the victim’s medical exam. The wounds are precise—lethal—and in the style that Fletcher fights in. But she didn’t use her powers. Not that I can tell anyway.”   
“So what’s the plan?” Wally asked.  
“Kaldur thinks if the original team approached them that her mind will revert back to normal.”   
“Or she could attack us.”  
“Right. Plan B is that we give her something that will put her into a sleep like death and when she wakes up the spell will be broken and Fletcher will be back to normal.” Dick pointed to the flash drive.   
“And what if that doesn’t work? What if Fletcher wakes up and she’s still under the spell? Or what if the drug actually does kill her? What then?”  
Dick’s inhaled breath was shaky, “Plan C is something that I don’t want to do. It’s a last resort, end game kind of plan. It’s completely reckless and stupid.”  
Wally slowly dropped a fry, watching his best friends with wide eyes. “What is it?”  
“We talk to Ra’s al Ghul. Convince him that Fletcher needs to be free of the spell. In hopes that he’ll let us use his Lazarus Pit.”  
“What’s a Lazarus Pit?”  
“I’ve only seen it once, but it definitely left an impression. It’s a pool, a lot like the Fountain of Youth, but according to legend it can bring the dead back to life.”   
Wally jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his head. He struggled to find his words until something clicked. “Why would Ra’s help her?”  
“Kaldur suspects that Fletcher is actually Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter. The topic sprung up a few months ago when he and Vandal Savage were on Kaldur’s father’s ship. Fletcher debunked the statement, proving that he wasn’t her father with a DNA test, but Kaldur isn’t positive.”  
“So he wants you to re-test it? How?”  
“Batman has a file on Ra’s on the computer in the Bat Cave. With him off world it shouldn’t be problem to test it.”  
“So this is really happening? Has Kaldur thought through all of the possibilities?”  
“You know he has, he’s Kaldur. He’s not about to risk Fletcher’s life without thinking everything through. Especially since—”  
“Tula died.”   
Dick looked off to the side with pursed lips, “There’s that, but I think he might like her. You know, like like her.”  
“What are we fourth graders?” Wally asked sarcastically, but Dick just stared at his friend straight faced. “Oh dude, seriously? Is that why he wants all hands on deck?”   
Dick nodded, “And by all hands on deck, he wants all hands.”  
“So you, Kaldur, Conner, Artemis, M’gann, Zatana and me?” Wally asked, counting everyone on his fingers.  
“You’re forgetting a person.” Dick mentioned as he sipped his coffee.  
Wally thought for a minute, “Who am I forge..tting? Roy. He wants Roy there? That doesn’t sound like a smart idea. Especially since Roy is, you know, preoccupied with finding Speedy.”  
“It’ll be tough, but Kaldur has given us enough time to get him on board.”  
“Tough. Tough? You do realize Fletcher and Roy didn’t really have a smooth break up? She might kill him.” Wally reminded his friend.   
“I remember, I was there. We all were. But Roy has known Fletcher the longest. Their relationship may be a little rocky, but Kaldur thinks Roy will be able to snap her back to reality.”  
“Or kill us all.”  
“Right. Or kill us all.” Dick smirked.   
Wally sighed raised his cup in the air, “Well I know Artemis will want to help. So I’m in. When do we start?”   
Dick tapped their cups together, smiling brightly, “We start right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Hurray! More drama! Please review.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original team enlists Roy's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note and disclaimer: Let’s see if I can work off this birthday angst/depression that I’m going through. I do not own Young Justice. #KeepBingingYJ

 

“You have got to be kidding me?” Roy exasperated when his friends approached him on the roof.

            They were all there. Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatana and Rocket. And even though they retired, Wally and Artemis were there in their full gear.

            “What no Aqualad? Oh that’s right. He’s sailing the high seas with daddy.” Roy said through clenched teeth.

            The team exchanged concerned glances before Nightwing stepped forward. They were all aware of his state of mind. Ever since his obsession with finding Speedy became his life force, it’s all he’s been using his energy for. His mind, body and soul suffered for it. His bulging muscles were slowly disappearing, along with his weight. His harsh and angry attitude seemed to be intact though.

            “Look, unless you’re here with news about Speedy’s location. I am not interested.” Roy spat out before Nightwing could even open his mouth.

            Artemis groaned and glanced up at Rocket. The dark female took that as her cue to trap the red archer in her kinetic bubble. Roy ran into it, falling backwards and landed on his butt. He knew well enough not to fight it, but that didn’t stop him from airing a few jumbled curse words.

            The blonde archer stepped forward and kicked the bubble hard enough to knock him back down on the ground. Nightwing and Kid Flash stopped Zatana from stopping Artermis’s outburst and just shook their heads.

            “You better get interested you stubborn jackass! We’re not here about Speedy. We’re here about Fletcher.” Artemis kicked the kinetic bubble again. More for herself than to shock Roy.

            “What do you mean? Where’s Fletcher?” Roy stood, placing his hands on the bubble and stared at his comrades—drinking in their nervous expressions.

            Nightwing nodded towards Rocket, who then released Roy. The former sidekick approached his friend and debriefed him. “A few months ago we were in a battle with Wotan and The Brain—they were working with Kaldur and The Light. Their combined powers of science and sorcery seriously injured Fletcher, but before any of us could get to her, Kaldur grabbed her.”

            “Is she…”

            “No she’s not dead.” Nightwing informed quickly. “But Kaldur fears that she will be or worse.”

            “What are you talking about?” Roy half shouted, glaring down the boy wonder.

            Kid Flash stepped in, placing a hand on Nightwing’s shoulder. “Nightwing, Artemis, Kaldur and I agreed that we needed to have an agent go undercover and work for The Light to identify their new partner and their plans. After Tula died and finding out that his biological father is really Black Manta, Kaldur was the logical choice. We four were the only ones that knew, until now.”

            “Wally, Artemis and Nightwing approached us about the situation. And caught us up on their plan.” Miss Martian spoke.

            “And just us. The new guys don’t need to worry about this mess.” Superboy seethed. He wasn’t thrilled that his friends kept their plans a secret from them, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy that Kaldur didn’t turn to the dark side.  

            “Which is what exactly?” Roy was simmering. He was beginning to lose his patience with their jumping around the subject.

            “Kaldur saved Fletcher with the help of Klarion.” Nightwing began. “She’s alive, but under a powerful spell that bines Fletcher to Kaldur.”

            “Bines? Bines how?”

            “He used ancient magic. Fletcher believes that she’s in love, has been in love, with Kaldur for almost a year.” Zatana explained.

            Roy’s jaw dropped, the bow he was holding fell to the ground. “You’re joking.”

            “I’m afraid not and it gets worse.” Zatana paused, “Ancient magic is insanely powerful. Almost impossible to break.”

            “Almost impossible? So there’s a way.” Roy partially regained his composure. He wasn’t liking where the conversation was going and judging how everyone was avoiding his gaze—he knew why. “She has to die.”

            “Either Fletcher or Kaldur do, yes.” Zatana corrected, “Kaldur has come up with a couple of plans, but we all agreed upon the first one.”

            “Which is what exactly?”

            “Before we get into that we need to know that you’ll help us because it’s going to take all of us.” Nightwing said quickly before anyone else could speak.

            “Of course I’ll help. It’s not like my search for Speedy is going anywhere.” Roy said the last part underneath his breath, but he was sure the half kyrptonian picked it up because he was smirking.

            Nightwing turned towards Miss Martian, she brought the Bio Ship into view and began to levitate those who could not fly.

            “What’s going on?” Roy asked.

            “We’ll explain the rest on the way, but we need to leave now.” Nightwing replied as he took his seat to drive. Roy was confused for half a second, but Miss Martian didn’t seem to mind that the team leader was taking command of her ship.

            “So where are we going?” Roy asked again, taking the seat behind Kid Flash.

            “The Arabian Peninsula.” Kid Flash happily answered.

            “What’s there?”

            “Ra’s Al Ghul’s hide out.” The speedster replied.

            Roy’s jaw dropped again and then turned towards Nightwing. “And you know how to get there?”

            Nightwing smiled cheekily, “Of course. Batman and I used to visit every once in a while. Granted they were to thwart his plans, but I remember how to get there.”

            “So what’s the plan or plans?” Roy asked, finally able to relax.

            “The first plan is for all of us to meet at Ra’s Al Ghul’s compound and try to talk Fletcher out of love with Kaldur.” Miss Martian informed.

            “That doesn’t sound like it’s going to work. So what’s the second plan?” Roy sarcastically said.

            “We’re going to kill Fletcher.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand I’m done. I love writing Roy so much. Especially when I’m all angsty and stuff.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I don’t know if any of you are following my Legend of Korra story, Fire Lilies, but if you are I just want you to know that I haven’t forgotten it. I’m just concentrated on this story. I’ll pick it up again when I finish Things Are Never What They Seem. I do not own Young Justice.   
> #KeepBingingYJ

“Is Fletcher really going to go along with this?” Roy asked, “She’s not the best at situations when it comes to herself.”

            “Kaldur said he would take of it.” Nightwing replied, as he prepared the Bio Ship to land.

            “I’m not sure how I feel about any of this.” Roy thought out loud.

            “Why because it’s Fletcher and she can kill all of us with just a finger? Or is it because your best friend is “going out” with your ex-girlfriend?” Artemis asked.

            Roy glared at the green archer, “I really hate you.”

            Artemis rolled her eyes, “Feelings mutual.”

            “ _Enough.” Kaldur ordered._

_“I guess we’re in range for your telepathy to work.” Kid flash turned towards M’gann._

_“Is Fletcher aware of our connection?” Nightwing asked._

_“If she is, she’s ignoring it.” M’gann started, “But her telepathic powers are so advanced I wouldn’t be able to tell if she were connected or not.”_

_“She is otherwise preoccupied with her glaring contest with Ra’s.” Kaldur reported._

_“I take she’s not happy?” Roy asked, reviewing his quiver._

_“She is not. Tread carefully.”_

_“Uh you guys do realize that my powers won’t be able to protect us, right? Especially if she decides to boil us from the inside.” Rocket asked._

_“If I think she is going to attack any of you, I will take care of her.” Kaldur glanced at Fletcher. She had shifted all on her weight on to one leg, a hand rested against the popped out hip and her eyes were dead lock on Ra’s. “But I do not believe it will come to that.”_

_“We’ve landed. We’ll be there shortly.” Nightwing reported._

 

            Kaldur locked eyes with Ra’s and nodded. Fletcher saw the acknowledgment between them and turned her glare onto her partner. Kaldur smiled and grabbed her by the shoulders and began to push her towards the library.

            “You are frightening his men.” Kaldur teased, “How are they supposed to work when they think you are going to kill them at any moment?”

            “Maybe that’s what I want them to think.” Fletcher pouted and stepped away from Kaldur’s gloved palms. She glanced down the damp hall and cringed at the depressing décor. “I hated this place when I was a kid.”

            Kaldur tilted his head to the side, his brown knotted in confusion. “Were there other children here with you?”

            “No and I’m thankful for that…” Fletcher trailed off and placed a hand on an extremely old tapestry. She continued walking, with Kaldur only a few inches away. He carefully watched her as she dragged her hand along the wall—her nails leaving white treads into the wall.

            “Where are we going?” Kaldur finally asked when he noticed how far they strayed from the grand hall.

            “Down.” Fletcher smiled back at him as she pulled a lever. The cobble stone wall gave way, revealing an even darker corridor.

            “Down to where?”

            “The pit.”

            Kaldur’s pale eyes widened, “The pit…as in the—”

“The Lazarus Pit.” Fletcher disappeared into the darkness, “Ra’s doesn’t know I know where it is.”

            The door closed behind Kaldur, shocking him. They were incased with darkness. The Atlantian couldn’t see his hands that he held out in front of him (or so he thought), let alone Fletcher.

            “How can you see?” Kaldur squinted his eyes, but then a flame of light erupted away from his face. He almost stepped back when Fletcher suddenly appeared before him. But she was there, inches away from him, standing on the tip of her toes, smiling.

            “Are you afraid of the dark?” She teased.

            “You know I am not.” Kaldur replied in the same teasing manner.

            “Good because if you were I’d have to wonder how you could live in the ocean.” Fletcher replied and quickly kissed him before turning to skip down the stairs. She was staying far away from Kaldur for his benefit. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him. That would suck, lighting your boyfriend on fire.

            The farther they traveled, Kaldur noticed Fletcher’s flame losing power. When a green light began to flood the corridor, the elementalist snuffed her flame and waited for Kaldur to catch up to her.

            “I take it we are getting close?” Kaldur asked.

            “Excited?”

            No, he wasn’t excited. That was far from his mind. He was worried. Terrified. Terrified that he might have to kill the girl he fell in love with just to save her. Worried that she would never forgive him and that’s if everything went as planned.

            Kaldur clenched his fists and scowled at the steps. He inhaled and exhaled quickly before he grabbed her wrist. She turned towards him, giving him the chance to pull her close and wrap an arm around her shoulders and the other around the small of her back. His head rested on top of her forehead when she looked up at him.

            “Kaldur?”

            He pulled away, cupping her face; lightly tugging on the strands of hair that got tangled in between his fingers. Fletcher saw the anguish in his face, the guilt in his eyes.

            “Kaldur what’s wrong?” Fletcher gently asked, caressing his face with her soft hands.

            “Forgive me.” Kaldur stated.

            “Forgive you? For what Kaldur? What did you—”

            Kaldur stepped away and swiftly punched her hard in gut. She fell against him when the air from her lungs escaped. Kaldur easily picked her up and carried her the rest of the way down to the pit.

            When they entered the large cave the team stood to one side and Ra’s to the other. Red Arrow and the former side-kicks approached him and the knocked out Fletcher.

            “You didn’t kill her, did you?” Kid Flash asked.

            Kaldur shook his head and then turned his attention towards the Red Arrow, “It is good to see you my friend.”

            “Same here, but I wish it was under better circumstances.” Red Arrow nodded towards Fletcher.

            “Yes, as do I.” Kaldur stepped forward, towards the rest of the team. “I am happy to see all of you here.”

            “You didn’t give us much of a choice.” Superboy said bitterly.

            “Are we really going to do this?” Zatana asked worriedly, her blue eyes darted nervously towards Nightwing.

            The former Robin nodded stiffly, but managed a smile for her benefit, “This is the only way to get her back, Z. Are you ready?”

            “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Ra’s replied, he nodded towards Ubu. The giant muscle bound fighter held up a device with several buttons. Pressing one lowered a table into the green water.

            “This might not sound like much coming from me, but I do hope you get her back.” Ra’s commented calmly, eyeing the unconscious girl.

            “Gee Ra’s you almost sound, I don’t know, fatherly.” Kid Flash said sarcastically.

            “That is for another day, my friend.” Ra’s stepped forward, closing ranks, “Now. Let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I know it’s been awhile since I’ve updated. I had a lot going on. I’m gonna try updating at least once a week, but I feel this story is close to the end.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Gets an early start on this chapter. I seriously hope this one is long, but I won’t hold my breath. I haven’t been sleeping well since my mom moved out (out of my apartment lol). I’m still a little bit paranoid that someone is gonna break down my door and murder me (I need to stop watching Criminal Minds). I’ve got a chain on my door, a few batons hidden around my apartment, I know some self-defense moves and the door to my room locks so I think I’m good. I need a dog. A big one. Maybe a Rottweiler or Doberman.   
> I just spent an hour looking at pictures of Dobermans and now I really want one. 
> 
> I do not own Young Justice. #KeepBingingYJ

Fletcher moaned as she came to. She struggled against the restraints, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, locking eyes with Kaldur.

            “Kaldur what’s going on?” Her voice was froggy, cracking under the dryness in her throat.

            “Everything will be alright.” He replied with a reassuring smile.

            “Why am I zip-tied?” Fletcher asked, beginning to panic as she remembered what happened in the secret corridor.

            Kaldur kneeled before her, cupping her face, “Everything will be alright.”

            “What are you…” Fletcher’s voice trailed off seeing her old team stand behind Kaldur. Her brow quickly furrowed into anger, her blue eyes lit up with fire. “What have you done?”

            Kaldur stood, stepping away from Fletcher. “I asked them here to save you.”

            “Save me?” Fletcher shouted, her voice echoing throughout the deep cave. “They tried to kill me!”

            Her glare switched to Zatana, the woman whom she believed dealt her the lethal blow. “That witch almost killed me!”

            “Fletcher.” Zatana spoke softly as she approached, “You’ve been tricked.”

            Kaldur approached Zatana, tilting his head down slightly to whisper in her ear. Roy watched Fletcher’s reaction closely as the two exchanged words. He stepped forward when the binds around Fletcher’s wrists dug into her skin. He kneeled before her, covering his hands over hers.

            “What are you doing here Roy? Aren’t you supposed to be looking for the original Roy Harper?” Fletcher asked in a vindictive tone.

            Roy chuckled, “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.”

            “Then I take it you haven’t found him yet?” Fletcher smirked, “Have you considered that maybe he’s dead?”

            “Fletcher, you’re trying to get a rise out of me. It won’t work.” Roy repeated.

            “Getting into your head used to be easier.” Fletcher pouted, slumping against the back of her chair.

            “I got better at guarding my mind after dating one of the world’s strongest telepath.” Roy replied cheekily.

            “You’re welcome. Now set me free.” Fletcher ordered.

            “Sorry, Fletch. I can’t.” Roy tapped her cheek, “Contrary to what you might believe we _are_ here to help you?”

            “You know I just have to flex a finger to break free from these restraints, right?” Fletcher asked dryly.

            Roy glared into her eyes, “Then why haven’t you?”

            Fletcher met his gaze with eyes that held malice and delight. Her smirk was small, but it chilled Roy to his core. “Truthfully, I’ve found waiting to kill my enemies gives me a greater rush.”

            The red archer stood and turned towards his comrades. “This might not work.”

            “That is why we have Plan B.” Kaldur said confidently.

            Fletcher’s boisterous laugh caught everyone off guard. She lifted her arms and easily snapped the zip ties. As soon as she stood, she sent the chair flying with one kick. “Come up with all the plans you want Kaldur, but I cannot be defeated. You cannot beat me! You can try, but you will die. All of you will.”

            “Klarion’s spell keeps you from hurting Kaldur—” Zatana informed, but Fletcher, however, cut her off by raising her hand and squeezing the magician’s throat shut. Zatana struggled to breathe as Fletcher lifted her off the ground.

            Fletcher’s gaze turned soft when she turned her attention on Kaldur, “What is she talking about?”

            Kaldur cautiously raised a hand, his nervous eyes darting between Fletcher and Zatana. “I will tell you, just…release Zatana first.”

            “Or maybe I’ll chock the life out of her.” Fletcher’s mental grip on Zatana tightened, the girl gasped for air as her feet kicked at nothing. Miss Martian struggled to pull her friend down, but it only made Zatana’s situation worse. The others, including Ra’s Al Ghul, surrounded Fletcher—ready to attack.

            “When you were injured it was not Zatana that struck the blow.” Kaldur began, “It was Wo Tan. I panicked and gathered you before your—our--friends could. Klarion was aboard my father’s ship and I begged him to save you. But it came at a price.”

            Fletcher began to lower Zatana until she was placed gently on the ground, breathing fine. “What price, Kaldur?”

            He sighed and dropped his guard, “The price was that you would believe that you were in love with me, had been in love with me for a year. You must remember.”           

            “I don’t.” She glanced back at Ra’s, “But if you’re here, helping them, then it must be true.”

            The immortal stepped forward, cupped Fletcher’s face and smiled warmly, “I’ve never lied to you, my dear.”

            Fletcher smiled, “No you haven’t. Not even about my parentage.”

            Ra’s sighed and gazed deeply into Fletcher’s eyes. “If there is one thing I will always remember about your mother, it is her captivating eyes that she passed on to you. There is no one on this earth that loves you more than I.”

            Ra’s met the eyes of the team, but held Kaldur’s for a few seconds. “Except for maybe one other person. Listen to him.”

            Fletcher took a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused on her heart beat before meeting Kaldur’s eyes. She was calm, open. “What’s the plan?”

            Kaldur nodded towards Zatana. The magician stayed as far away from the elementalist as possible. “I won’t do it again Z, I promise.”

            Everyone lightened when Fletcher called Zatana by her nickname.

            “Klarion’s spell is forever binding. Nothing can break it.”

            “I’m sensing a ‘but’.” Fletcher questioned.

            “Are you familiar with true loves kiss?” Zatana asked her brow furrowing.

            “Fairy tales, seriously?”

            “This one doesn’t exactly end with a happy ending. Especially if it doesn’t work.”

            “Please stop beating around the bush.” Fletcher sarcastically begged.

            “We have to kill you.” Roy spoke suddenly. “That’s the only way the spell will break. Either you or Kaldur have to die. Since you’re more likely to come back, it has to be you.”

            Fletcher rolled her eyes, “obviously it’s going to be me. I wouldn’t risk Kaldur’s life.”

            Kaldur closed the gap between them and took hold of her hands—their foreheads barely touching. Their friends turned their backs, giving them their space.

            “Do I not have a say in this?” Kaldur asked, his hand traveling up her arm until it reached her chin. He tilted her head up so their eyes met.

            “No, you don’t. Like Roy said, I have a much higher chance of returning. And if you didn’t your father would stop at nothing to find and kill me.” Fletcher inched closer, her hands resting on his chest. “Not that he could.”

            “I wish there was another way.”

            “But there isn’t.” Fletcher whispered, “So do me a favor and make it count.”

            Kaldur tilted his head down as he lowered his head. Their lips met for a brief kiss, but one peck turned into two and then three. When they parted, Kaldur brought his hand back and formed a knife made of ice and jabbed it into Fletcher’s chest.

            “Kaldur!” Nightwing yelled, drawing everyone’s attention to the forced couple. Kaldur fell to the ground with Fletcher in his arms, blood trailing for the cold dagger that melted and mixed with the crimson liquid.

            “We need to get her into the pit.” Superboy suggested forcefully.

            “Not yet.” Kaldur ordered, “She’s still alive.”

            “The moment she passes Kaldur’ahm you must get her into the pit. The longer she remains dead it’ll be that much harder to bring her back.” Ra’s warned, “Just simply walk her into the pool and let her sink to the bottom.”

            While Ra’s explained to the others how the pit worked, Kaldur’s attention was on Fletcher. He brushed her hair with his fingers and held her tight.

            “Tell me…what are you thinking?” Fletcher struggled to ask.

            Kaldur held back his urge to tell her to not speak. She’d be stubborn until the very end. “I think I should tell you something very important.”

            “…like what?”

            “That when Klarion first told me about the specifics of your curse, I told myself that I would not get involved with you. That I would keep as much distance from you as a possible because the last thing I wanted to do was let another into my heart. Like Tula.”

            “But you slept with me…several times.” Fletcher chuckled, “And you didn’t hate it.”

            Kaldur smiled widely, “no I didn’t.”

            “You fell in love with me, didn’t you?”

            Tears formed at the corner of Kaldur’s pale eyes, “Yes.”

            Fletcher began to chock on her blood, coughing it up until Kaldur sat her up. “Do you think I’ll forget about the spell, about everything, when it’s broken?”

            “I do not know.” Kaldur swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

            “I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

            Fletcher’s hand slipped from her lap, her legs limped and her head fell against Kaldur’s chest.

            “Yes, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m gonna stop here before it turns super cheesy.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Now that I’m done with TMNT (for a while at least) I can concentrate on TANWTS. I do not own Young Justice.
> 
> #KeepBingingYJ

 

            _“Kaldur…” Fletcher’s voice hummed deep in her throat. Her head rested against Kaldur’s bare chest. His arm hooked around her shoulder, the tips of his nails ran against her creamy skin gently._

_He tore his gaze away from the ceiling to meet her bed room eyes. “You fell asleep.”_

_Fletcher stifled a yawn, “Sorry.”_

_A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, “I think it is adorable.”_

_They had fallen into the habit of having sex almost every night. She rarely used her room, unless she waiting for him to return from a meeting with his father. He enjoyed having her that close. But Fletcher falling asleep afterwards reminded him of the simpler days. When they were heroes._

_Her innocent expression and steady rhythmic breathing gave him a semblance of peace. As if the world didn’t exist outside his door._

_“Your mind was elsewhere tonight.” Kaldur stated softly._

_Fletcher scoffed and sat up. Curly her legs to her chest, she rested her head against them. “I thought I was the telepath?”_

_Kaldur joined her at her side, leaving a peppered trail of soft kisses starting at her shoulder to the area behind her ear lobe. “You are, but it does not take a telepath to notice that you were not yourself.”_

_“I was just thinking about something.” She remained focus on the wall._

_“About what?”_

_“If I can keep living this life?” Fletcher sighed._

_“I do not follow.” Kaldur’s brow furrowed, leaning back on his hands, his eyes sharpening on the Fletcher._

_“This. Good V.S Evil. The never ending fight.” She tried to explain, “Before I could comprehend my sister’s death, my father shipped me off to learn how to control my abilities. I’ve been ordered what to wear, how to fight, what to eat, when to sleep. Even when I returned home my decisions on where to go to school wasn’t my own. The only true decisions I’ve ever made for myself was taking up the cape._

_“And even here, with you, which has been wonderful, I can’t help but feel like none of my choices are mine. I haven’t lived my life the way I wanted. I’m—I’m tired.”_

_Kaldur searched his brain for the words, his conscious telling him not to blab about the curse. “What do you wish to do?”_

_“In reality, I’m a rich, powerful girl. I can go anywhere I want to go. Except I don’t know what to do.”_

_Kaldur pulled her into his chest, wrapping both arms around her. “You want to disappear?”_

_“More than anything.” Fletcher replied, tracing her finger around his pectorals. “Will you take me away, Kaldur?”_

_“I will take you wherever you wish to go.”_

_“Hey Kaldur—”_

            “Kaldur!”

            His head snapped to attention. Kid Flash was kneeling next to him, his frown was stiff, but his green eyes remained focused.

            “She’s gone buddy.” Kid placed a heavy hand on his friend’s shoulder, “You have to act fast before it’s too late.”

            Kaldur focused on Fletcher’s peaceful face. Like the many nights they shared, it was like she fell asleep in his arms. Except she was covered in blood. “No.”

            Everyone’s eyes widened, but it was Red Arrow who stepped forward. “What do you mean no? She’ll be dead forever if you don’t put her in the pit!”

            Kaldur stood with her still tucked close to him. “She suffered greatly.” He turned to Ra’s Al Ghul. “You understand the burden she carried because of her powers.”

            Ra’s nodded, “I do, but those burdens are what made her.”

            “Kaldur what are you talking about?” Nightwing questioned. “This was your plan.”

            “I understand that. But you…none of us saw how she struggled. We each understand loss, we all have felt it. But Fletcher, she-never mourned the loss of her mother or sister. She did what she does best and put up an iron wall.”

            “I’ve seen that wall Kaldur. Hell, I tried to climb it.” Red said calmly, “but you can’t let her die, Kal. Not like this. Not by your hands.”

            “I promised I would take her away.” Kaldur whispered, but everyone heard.

            “What do you mean?” Zatana asked.

            “We really don’t have time for this.” Ra’s interrupted. “Kaldur, if you won’t do this. I will. Give her to me.”

            Kaldur glared at the immortal and stepped away from him, “She wanted to disappear.”

            “Disappear and remaining dead are two different things.” Ra’s said sternly, “Now give her to me.”

            Nightwing and Kid Flash approached their friends while the others remained on standby—ready to take Fletcher by force if they had to.

            “Kaldur, think about this.” Nightwing urged, “If you don’t do this, she’ll be gone. There will be no reviving her. She will be dead and you’ll regret it.”

            “Will you be able to live with yourself?” Kid Flash asked.

            Ra’s sighed, “I know your heart Kaldur. I’ve seen it in many heroes. You think by not bringing her back to life you will be saving her, but in fact you are not.” He stepped in between Nightwing and Red Arrow and held his arms up. “She has much to do in this life and I will not see it wasted. Give her to me.”

            “Then I cannot be here when she wakes.” Kaldur stated coldly and turned towards Nightwing, “I trust that you will come up with a cover?”

            “And if she remembers everything? She’ll know we’re lying.” Nightwing asked, “What then?”

            “That will not be my concern.” He carefully transferred her body into Ra’s’s arms and turned his back to his friends.

            “What will you tell your father?” Miss Martian asked, concerned transcribed deeply into her brown eyes.

            “That she and I went to help Ra’s with something, we were attacked by an enemy of the Shadows and she gave her life to protect me.” Kaldur replied quickly. “I trust you will back my story up.”

            Ra’s nodded his head, “Of course. In fact, I’ll improve your story. When the dust settled my enemies would have taken my daughter’s body with them.”

            Ra’s stepped into the pool and began to slowly dip Fletcher into it. “They will bring her back to life and give her new purpose. She will return to this world as a hero.”

            “Then my work here is done.” Kaldur walked towards the secret entrance he came from, but was stopped by Red.

            “Don’t walk away from her, Kal.” The archer half ordered, half begged. “I’ve already broken her heart and it took her years to mend it. To trust someone again. If you leave her now, without so much as a word, she might never recover.”

            “Then I’ll trust the team to act in my stead.” Kaldur said before disappearing into the darkness.

            “Are we really going to let him leave?” Superboy shouted.

            The team gathered around the pool and watched as Fletcher was slowly immersed in the green water.

            “He didn’t really give us a choice.” Artemis shifted her weight to one hip. “What _do_ we tell her if she remembers everything?”

            “The amount of magic it would take to make her forget would be enough, but it could also kill her.” Zatana mentioned.

            “Then let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Red Arrow tightened his jaw when Fletcher began to slowly drift to the bottom.  

            They stood in silence, intently staring at the pool—counting down the seconds until she emerged. She shot up from the water with an audible gasp. Twirling in the air, until she lost consciousness. Miss Martian quickly caught her and levitated her towards Red Arrow’s extended arms.

            Miss Martian covered Fletcher’s forehead with her hand and closed her eyes.

            “How is she? Does she remember anything?” Nightwing asked.

            Miss Martian took her hand away and looked her team leader with solemn eyes. “She doesn’t remember anything.”

            Nightwing and everyone else sighed in relief. “That’s good. We’ll—”

            “You don’t understand.” Miss Martian interrupted, “She doesn’t remember anything. Her mind has been wiped clear.”

            “Wait you mean she’s…” Zatana’s voice trailed off.

            Artemis finished her sentence, “A blank slate? Fletcher won’t even remember her name, us or her past?”

            “Everything she’s ever known. Is gone.” Miss Martian confirmed with dread.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: *cackles evilly* I fucking love cliffhangers. Don’t you? I don’t know if I’ll do a sequel (aren’t I horrible?). If I do, it’ll be later on in the year. It just depends on how long it’ll take me to finish Fire Lilies.


End file.
